1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for bending a tip of a dispensing syringe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Syringes are widely used in health care procedures and typically include a hollow barrel containing a quantity of fluid and a thumb-operated plunger for dispensing the fluid from the barrel through a hollow needle or tip. Syringe tips are often made of stainless steel tubing having a relatively small diameter.
The tip of a syringe normally extends in a straight direction along an axis that is colinear with the longitudinal axis of the barrel and the axis of movement of the plunger into the barrel. In some instances, however, it is desirable to bend the tip to an angle that provides more convenient dispensing of the fluid to a location that otherwise might be difficult to reach.
For example, dentists often use syringes that contain a quantity of etching gel for etching tooth enamel in order to enhance the subsequent bond of a dental adhesive to the enamel. However, certain types of etching gel contain phosphoric acid which may irritate the gingiva and other tissue in the mouth. Since access to portions of certain teeth is difficult, it is often desirable to bend the tip of the syringe in a curved arc to ensure that the etching gel is properly placed on the selected surface areas of tooth enamel without contacting adjacent tissue.
In the past, dental practitioners sometimes have attempted to bend the tips of syringes by holding the syringe barrel in one hand and forming the tip between the thumb and forefinger of the other hand. However, such a procedure is not entirely satisfactory because latex gloves worn by the practitioner may be punctured by the metal tip as the tip is bent. Moreover, it is sometimes difficult to bend the tip by hand at a certain location along its length and to precise angular configuration because the tip is relatively small and the thumb and forefinger may obscure the view of the bending operation.